Where the Sky met the Sea
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: A story of the life and love of Aang and Katara. Feat. Kataang, little bits of Sukka and Maiko.


**this is probably my favorite one shot i have ever done. It's literally just Kataang fluff. I don't want to describe it all too much to ruin it. Read on:**

**1****st**** Grade**

"Zuko, are you shure this is a good idea?" Aang asked as he sat in the wobbly tire swing.

The small boy smiled, "Of couse this is gonna work, you wanna empwess Katawa wight?" He looked over at the sandbox across from the tire swing. The young Katara smiled as she and Suki dug a hole in the sand. Aang nodded. "Den hole on, she's gonna be impwessed." Zuko grabbed the tire and spun it as fast as possible.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Aang yelled as he turned into a blur, spinning around in circles. He felt his grip loosen on the chain and the speed start to pull him off the tire. Aang's grip finally gave out and he flew through the air, screaming the whole way.

"No way!" Zuko said stunned as he watched his brother fly through the air. Aang landed in the sand face first.

"Ow," He groaned into the sand and pushed his face out of the sand and wiped his face free of the small bits of sand. Aang looked up and came face to face with Katara. Her ocean blue eyes met his stormy grey eyes. "Uh, Hi K-Katawa."

She smiled, "Hi Aang."

"I…I wike your hair loopies," Aang said.

Katara gently pulled at her small braids and blushed, "Thanks." The bell rang, signaling for the kids to come in for recess.

"Come on Katawa!" Suki said, "My Aunt Kyoshi is coming for Show n Tell!"

"One second," Katara told her friend. She leaned down and kissed Aang on the cheek. "Bye Aang." Katara got up and followed her friend inside as Zuko helped his brother up.

"Katawa kissed you!" He exclaimed. Aang just silently rubbed his cheek, it was still tingling from Katara's lips. He would always look back on this day as the day he fell in love with his forever girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending of 8<strong>**th**** Grade**

Zuko put Aang in a headlock, "Good job buddy, you graduated from Middle School!"

He got out of his brother's grasp and used his Air Bending to fix his hair back to normal, "Thanks, but it's not a big deal. It's just middle school."

"But wait until High School, its all wedgies and being pushed into lockers from now on." Zuko told him.

Aang's eyes went wide, "R-Really?"

"Zuko, stop scaring your brother," Ozai came up from behind him, scaring the older boy. "You have nothing to worry about in High School Aang, you'll have your older brother to protect you. Plus you're the youngest Air Bending master in the world, no one will be able to mess with you."

He smiled, "Thanks Dad."

Ozai hugged his son, "I'm very proud of you Aang, it won't be long until you graduate from High School."

"Thanks, I just wish Mom was here…."

"I know Aang, but she was too sick to make it out of the house. You can show her your diploma when we get home," Ozai said, "Come on, let's get back before your sister bugs your mother to death."

"Aang!" He turned to see Katara running towards him, she jumped into his arms, nearly knocking him over. "We're no longer Middle Schoolers!" She cheered.

"We'll meet you out at the car Aang," Ozai said as he and Zuko left the two.

Katara separated from him, a blush evident on her cheeks, "So are you going to Ember Island High?"

"Yeah, hopefully, that's where Zuko and Sokka go, so it would be good to have some protection from bullies," He chuckled.

She giggled a little bit, "Well hopefully we could get some classes together."

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah that would be great Katara."

It was awkward between them when her face lit up, "Oh, Aang, would you like to sign my yearbook?" She held out the book to him.

Aang smiled, "Sure." He took it from her and opened up the front cover, there was a place open in the middle from him. An idea popped into his mind, one that would surely make Katara his after years of secretly being in love with her. Aang pulled a pen out his pocket and wrote his message down and handed it back to Katara with a smile. She opened the yearbook and read it, Aang's heart pounding rapidly in his chest. Katara's sapphire eyes looked up from the book and smiled at him.

She extended her hand, "Here, let me sign yours." Aang nervously gulped and handed over his yearbook to her. Katara opened up the barely cracked open yearbook and put the cap end of her permanent marker in between her teeth, pulling out the marker. She wrote down a couple words and then closed it, handing it back to Aang and closing her marker. He looked at the page and in big letters was: '_I would love to be your girlfriend_'. Aang grinned and Katara leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>**th**** Grade**

Katara waited for her boyfriend as he came into the lunch room. She could see something was up on his face, but greeting him with the same love she did every day. "Hey Aang," She gave him a kiss, but there was still a frown on his face, "Aang, what's wrong? What happened?"

"We need to talk…"

Her eyes widened, "…Y-Your going to break up with me aren't you…"

"Oh, no!" He quickly corrected himself, "It's not that at all, it's something else entirely."

She sighed, "Oh thank the Spirits, you scared me there for a second there Aang. Here," They sat down at the table. Katara took his hands in hers, "Tell me what's going on Aang."

Aang took a deep breath, "Well…I found something out this morning…something _big_."

"Aang, I'm here for you no matter what it is," She told him.

"Well…I found out…that I am the _Avatar_." He lowered his voice at the end. Her jaw dropped at her boyfriend's confession. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought she would be dating the Avatar nor would she be in love with one. "I know this is a lot to tell you right now…but you're my girlfriend and I wanted you to know before anyone else, since you're the only person I know would still treat me the same. But there is something else that worries me….would you want to be with me, knowing that I'm the Avatar and would sometimes I will have to travel around the world."

She took a breath, "So…what you're saying is that I will have to decide if I want to be with you…even though we are in High School still?"

"Um…yeah…I'm sorry I have to put this on you right now…" Aang apologized.

Her fingers intertwined with his, "Aang, I've known for the longest time that I've wanted to be with you forever…this doesn't change a thing." He smiled and they leaned in and shared another kiss. "I love you no matter what Aang."

"I love you too Katara." He said.

"So…" Katara changed the subject, "When do you start your training?"

"In a couple weeks, I start with Water Bending." Aang explained.

Katara's face lit up, "We can learn it together!"

He laughed, "Yeah, let's see if you have what it takes to beat the Avatar."

"Who knows? I might just cause an upset." She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Grade**

Aang kissed her passionately as they lay in his bed. Katara pulled the sheets over them, putting them in their own little world. She hovered above him pulled away from the kiss, "That was amazing Aang."

"I've been waiting for the since I left," He laughed and kissed her again. Aang moved Katara to his side and cuddled up to each other. "You have no idea how much I've missed you Katara."

"I missed you too Aang…it hasn't been easy without you," She said, he buried his head in her hair, smelling the ocean breeze in her hair. "At least you don't have to leave here for a couple months."

Aang held her tighter, "I know, I can actually have a partially normal life."

"Aang, you won't be able to have a normal life, you're the Avatar, the only person who can keep balance in our world and the Spirit World." Katara told him, she turned around to face him, "You do something that I've only dreamt about doing. You can bring peace and tranquility to this world. If that means I don't get to see you as much as I would like, I will gladly give it up for the world."

He tucked a couple loose strands of hair behind her ear, "Katara, you're my world. I would have never been able to do this without you."

"I'm sure you would be able to…but it doesn't hurt to hear," Katara smiled. "How was training?"

"Great," He told her, "With Pakku as our Master, it was easy to learn Water Bending of course, then I met this girl, Toph Bei Fong. She's a blind Earth Bender and she can see with her feet, it's really amazing. Possibly some of the hardest training I've ever done. In the middle of that, they sent Zuko to come see me and he taught me Fire Bending."

"Zuko's a master now?" Aang nodded, "Well I guess you're lucky that your brother helped you train."

"Yeah, you should have seen him, I've never seen him so proud. He now uses the pick-up line 'I've trained the Avatar' every time he goes out," Aang said, "Apparently it works 9 times out of 10."

Katara giggled, "Well I hope you haven't been using the Avatar pick-up line on girls."

"Why would I need to? I have the love of my life waiting for me." Aang put forehead against hers, "I don't need anyone else, I have you."

"Good answer," She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The door to the room opened and both of them peaked out to see a now stunned Sokka, "What are you doing with my sister!"

Katara held the bed sheets over her chest, "Sokka! Get out of here!"

"Did you just deflower my sister?" Sokka yelled at Aang, who was now just red in the face.

Katara threw a glass at Sokka, who ducked just in time to have it shatter against the door. "Sokka! Get the hell out of here!" He quickly shut the door, not wanting to deal with the wrath of Katara.

Aang started to put his clothes on, "I guess I should get dressed before your Father comes up here to take my balls off."

She frowned, "He won't do anything with you Aang, he knows that you love me and wouldn't hurt me."

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I was just using you to get some sex."

Katara caught on to his joking tone, "Oh shoot, well I guess my Dad is going to have to kill you. Good thing you used a condom or he would have a shotgun wedding in case you knocked me up."

Aang pulled up his jeans, "Good thing then." He felt her fingers go into the back of his jeans and pull him back on the bed. His head landed on her chest and he looked up to her. "Oh hi there."

She kissed him, "You know, one of these days I'm going to take that joke seriously."

"I would never use you, you know that," Aang smiled. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his shoes on.

"Can't you stay here a little bit longer? I haven't seen you in 4 months Aang." Katara begged.

He laughed, "Who said I was leaving? I'm just getting dressed just in case your brother comes in here again."

She smiled, "Good, I guess I should get dressed too huh?"

Aang shook his head, "No, you're perfect the way you are." Katara laughed and playfully pushed him as she grabbed her clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>21 Years Old<strong>

Katara took deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves, when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She asked, pacing back and forth in the small room.

"It's me," Her father replied.

"Come in," Hakoda came in and shut the door behind him. "How do I look?"

He smiled at his daughter, "You're beautiful Katara. How are you feeling?"

She took another deep breath, "I'm scared Dad, I don't know what to feel."

"Shouldn't your mother be in here to help you with this? I swear she told me that when we got here." Hakoda pondered his earlier conversation with his wife.

Katara looked at her Dad as he got lost in his thoughts, "Dad! I don't mean to be selfish here, but it's kind of my big day here."

He shook the thoughts from his head, "Oh sorry Katara dear." Hakoda walked over to his daughter and gave her a small hug, "You have nothing to worry about. He told me that even if you came out in a trash bag that he would still think you're the most beautiful woman on earth." She smiled at that, it sounded just like Aang. "Katara, usually I wouldn't think this was a good idea, since you two are so young, but you two are really in love. I remember when you were 1st grade and you and Aang were inseparable after he…um…darn, I keep forgetting this…um…"

"When he landed in front me in the sandbox," She remembered. "That was one of the first times I kissed him."

Hakoda smiled, "See? You have nothing to worry about. Now, me, I'm not very happy with giving my baby girl away…but if I was to give you to anyone…it would be Aang."

"Not just because he's the Avatar?" She playfully asked.

He chuckled, "No, not just because he's the Avatar honey. It's the way he looks at you…he would rather give up being the Avatar just to be with you."

"I know, he's told me many times," Katara smiled at the thought.

"Come on, it's time." He told her. Her father extended his arm towards her and she wrapped her arm around his. She put the veil of her face and took one last deep breath. Hakoda led them through the hall until they came to the arch way that led outside. The strings started as they came into view. Both sides of the aisle were packed with people, some people even had to stand on the other side of the chairs just to see the wedding. The evening was lit with small paper lanterns dangling above the perfect scene. Past the alter was a giant pond that had a giant ice sculpture in the shape of a heart that some Water Benders had made for them. But her eyes weren't on the scene, they were on the love of her life standing on the altar, a giant smile on his face. His brother Zuko stood beside him and whispered something in his ear, which he nodded to. Katara wondered what he said, but it wasn't the most important thing on her mind. They made it at least 3/4's of the way up the aisle before Aang met them. Hakoda handed her off to him before pulling him into a hug. "Please, take care of my daughter Aang."

"I promise she will be in good hands," Aang assured him. He let his daughter go as they went up on the altar.

"What was Zuko whispering to you about?" Katara finally had to ask.

"He asked me if this is what I pictured my wedding day as," Aang whispered to her. They turned to face each other, the priest to his right. He pulled the veil over her face and saw the tear beginning to form.

"I love you Aang…so much…"

"I love you too Katara."

* * *

><p>She sat at the table, drinking her glass of champagne as Aang ended his conversation with a couple of Nation Leaders. He sat down and took his new wife's hand. "This is a dream come true." Aang said and kissed her. Before she could answer, Zuko stood up.<p>

"Okay everyone," He announced, everyone grew quiet as he clinked his knife against his glass. "Now, I hope you've all been to weddings before, because it's time for another wedding cliché." The all chuckled as projector attached to a laptop was rolled into the room. Both Katara and Aang both groaned while Suki to her right smile and Sokka started laughing, knowing what was coming next. "Now, since we do live in the time we do, we have _many_ pictures of the bride and groom, so without further ado…" The lights dimmed as the slide show began, the first slide was a picture of both of them as babies, Aang with a big smile on his face and Katara with a teddy bear in her arms. The guests 'awed' at the picture while Katara quickly finished her glass, knowing this was only going to get worse. The next picture was them in first grade, Aang sat on a pair of bleachers while Katara was on the one above him, her chin resting on his head and her hugging him. Another picture came up of them in the 5th Grade, Aang was in his swimming shorts and Katara was in a one piece. He was flexing while Katara rolled her eyes at him, her hands on her hips. Aang smiled at the pictures while Katara downed her second glass of champagne.

Aang took her hand in his, "Hey, slow down on the drinking. It's not that bad…"

"Oh yeah?" She whispered back, "Look." He looked at the screen to see a picture of Katara with braces and a picture of Aang with a small Mohawk.

"Oh Spirits, I forgot about that…" He groaned. The next picture was of Katara and Aang at Hakoda's beach house they had rented for the summer, Aang was lying in a inner tube with Katara on his lap. He remembered it as the summer they got together. The next picture was of them at their Senior Prom, they were also with Sokka and Suki and Mai and Zuko. One of the final pictures was of them at the beach, Katara held the camera in front of them while Aang was behind her hugging her, his face resting on her shoulder. Then the final picture was of course a picture from the wedding, them posing by the lantern lit night.

The slideshow ended the guests clapped and the lights went up, "See? It's been a life time of love between these two, even if I gave them a lot of shit for it." They all laughed, Zuko raised his glass, "To Aang and Katara!"

"To Aang and Katara!"

* * *

><p><strong>24 Years old<strong>

"Katara!" Aang called as he entered the house. He had just gotten back from his latest council meeting, seeing if his assistance was needed anywhere. But because of Aang's constant policing, nothing became too much of a problem for the police to take care of. He was given a year until he need to come back, that meant more time for him and Katara to be together. She came out of the kitchen and smiled, running into his arms.

"You're back!" She exclaimed, hugging him tight as he spun her around in the air. Katara kissed him once he let her down. "How was the meeting?"

Aang smiled, "I've gotten a year off until I have to come back, unless something urgent comes up, I'm all yours for a whole year."

"You're kidding!" He shook his head, "I can't believe it!" Aang pulled her in for another kiss and they found their way to the couch. To his surprise, Katara stopped him. "Aang…I have some news…"

He could tell by her tone that whatever it was, was something that had been bothering her, "What's wrong Katara?"

"Well…you remember before you left, we…made love twice?" Aang nodded, hoping that at some point after this was resolved that they would head to that kind of situation again. "Well…I'm…late."

Aang blinked a couple times, not sure if she had actually said what she did. "You mean…" She nodded. "And you're sure…" She nodded again. Katara tried to read his face, but couldn't find a single feeling.

"Aang…are-" Katara was silenced by his lips hitting hers.

Aang pulled away with a smile, "We're having a baby! I can't believe it!" He kissed her again, this time she melted into it, her arms pulling against his neck. Once their kiss ended, they stared into each other's eyes. Aang grinned again, "A baby…"

"A little you." She smiled. "Maybe a Water Bender or a Air Bender."

"Or maybe a Fire Bender," Aang told her, "I was the only one out of my family to be a Air Bender in a predominately Fire Bending family.

"Well hopefully it's just Water or Air," Katara said. "But as long as it's ours, I don't care."

* * *

><p><strong>31 Years Old<strong>

Aang sighed as he crouched down, "It's okay if you're not a Bender, Tenzin. It's fine to be a regular person." His son frowned as he sat on the grass.

"Don't let your father get you down Honey," Katara said as she picked up her son. "Daddy doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Katara, I'm just saying that he might not be a bender." Aang said as Katara held her son against her with one arm. "It's not like I was scaring him for life."

"I know Aang, but you have to be more sensitive about these types of things," Katara explained. She looked at her son, "It's okay Tenzin, some benders don't show signs of bending until they're at least in 2nd Grade."

"Buh I wanna be a bender," Tenzin pouted. The wind around them picked up and pollen from the plants blew in the air. Tenzin's nose scrunched and brought his head back and sneezed. He shot up into the air out of Katara's arms.

"Tenzin!" She screamed as her son flew in the air. He dropped back down and Aang caught him, a big smile across his face.

"He's an Air Bender!" Aang exclaimed, he hugged his son, but Katara pulled him out of his grasp.

Katara was in near hysterics as she held onto her son, "You scared me Tenzin, please don't ever scare Mommy like that again."

Aang put his arm around his wife, "Katara, relax. He was never in any real danger, I was there just in case."

She paused, "Wait…what do you mean 'just in case'?" His face went white as he chuckled awkwardly, "You created that gust of wind didn't you?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and smiled, "Maybe…"

"Aang White!" Katara growled.

"At least we know he's a bender…" He smiled as he backed up as she slowly got closer to him, her fist clenched in anger.

* * *

><p><strong>48 Years Old<strong>

The happy couple watched as their son left on a date with his girlfriend Pema. "They grow up so fast," Katara smiled and wiped a tear falling from her face, "It seems like just yesterday we were going to the beach house, sneaking kisses from my brother."

"Now he has 3 daughters as revenge," Aang laughed. "Come on, let's get back inside." She shut the door to their home and they relaxed on the couch, Katara lying against him. Aang smiled at her, her once pure chocolate brown hair now had a some grey in it. The years had been extremely kind to her, she only had barely noticeable crow's feet. But no matter what happened on the outside, he was still as in love with her as he was when they were kids.

"Aang?"

"Hmmm?"

She looked up at him, "Do you ever miss it when we were kids? Like, when we just stayed in bed all day when you didn't have your Avatar Duties…and we could go at it for hours."

"Do I miss it?" She nodded, "Not as much as you would think. I do wish we could go back to that time…because that would mean we would be able to relieve our life over again. How about you?"

"Yeah…I miss it. I can't show how much I love you physically as much as I could…it was one of the things I was really good at," Katara frowned.

Aang kissed the top of her head, "Katara, it's perfectly fine that we don't make love like we use to. We have the rest of our lives to just be together, sharing our emotional love."

Katara sighed, "I just want to have crazy sex."

"We still can," Aang smiled, "But it might just take me a little bit."

She got up from the couch, "Meet me in the bedroom when you're ready then old man." Katara mocked and went to the bedroom.

Aang got up from the couch, shook his arms out a bit and took a deep breath, "I'll show her old man." He said to himself as he followed her into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>40 Years Later<strong>

Tenzin stood in the boat with his wife. In his hands were a grey urn and a blue urn. "I can't believe they're gone." He said, holding back his feelings, not wanting to break down now.

Pema put softly rubbed his back, "They lived a great life Tenzin. They died just like how I would like us to go, in each other's arms."

He smiled, "I remember watching them as I grew up, they had the relationship that I have with you. They never fought for a day, they compromised in every decision, and were madly in love with each other until the end."

"You had possible the greatest parents in the world honey," Pema said. "And you're the best son in the world for completing their final wish."

Tenzin felt the tears begin to fall down his face, he looked down at the jars, a Air Nomad symbol on his Dad's urn and a Water Tribe symbol on his Mother's. "I just wish I could keep them with us…I'm going to miss them so much…" Pema watched as her husband had his final moments with his parent's, feeling her own tears start to fall. Tenzin hugged the two urns, "I hope to see you in the Spirit World Mom and Dad." He set the urns on thick railing and opened up the tops. Tenzin used his Air Bending to send his parents ashes across the ocean. He finally lost it and his tear rapidly fell, Pema was there to catch him. They watched as the ashes got picked up by the currents and carried them off towards the horizon. Where the Sky met the Sea.

**I'm not going to lie to you guys, this ending made me cry...probably just because I'm a big baby. But anyways, I hoped you like it, review please, and check out my other stories and such :D**

**-SubDelBub**


End file.
